A Deeper Friendship
by Dawn96
Summary: He asked his parents to be late so he could comfort Sirius and help him through, make Remus happier so he could lighten the mood back at his house and boost Peter’s confidence to make his mother prouder. Lily understands the Marauders and James a bit more


**A Deeper Friendship**

**A/N: This was just a little something that popped into my mind... anyways, it takes place at the end of Lily's fifth year...**

Lily waited in Kings Cross, sitting on her trunk, with a book in her hand. Her finger was marking the page she had left off since the train ride and right now, she didn't have the mood for reading. She sighed and waited for her parents to arrive…

_It must be Petunia holding them off with her whines, _Lily thought.

She tried doing it last time when she was going to Hogwarts so it's not really a surprise if she was doing it again for some queer reason. The station was almost empty, all of her friends were picked up early by there parents- straight on the spot was more like it- and they asked if they'd like to stay with her until her parents arrived. Of course, Lily declined and told them that they'd be here any second. Any second turned to many minutes.

It was so quiet. An unusual scene, only a few students lingering either in twosomes or completely on their own. She spotted Frank Longbottom, Head Boy, admiring the train probably since it was the last time he'll ever be on it. She spotted Emmeline Vance, reading away. Marlene McKinnon, shyly eyeing a dark haired boy who she couldn't see since he had his back to her. Suddenly, breaking through her silent people-gazing, was a loud thunder of laughter that echoed around the empty platform.

Lily saw everyone's head snap up, realize who it was and go back to what they were doing. However Lily, turned around and spotted _them_. They were all together- as usual- with their trunks lain on the floor as logs in a camp in a round circle, and each one of them sat on their own trunk-log of a seat. The marauders.

Lily spat the name in her mind. All of them, every single one of them, every fiber in every single one of those four were complete, utter, total, absolute and sheer jerks! They were all arrogant, bullying toe rags- each one of them, even so-called Prefect Remus Lupin! How on earth he became a Prefect- and remained one- is beyond her! He always tried to miss his meetings, always tried to sneak out of patrol, never came to the Heads Meetings in the train without her pulling him, never told off anyone who was doing any trouble- except the Slytherins- never deducted any points rightfully, since he would do it to the Slytherins, and he _still_ pulled pranks and _still _got himself in detention, and he never told off his friends for the wrong things they've done- instead he would help them- and was known to the whole school as the one who broke the third-highest record of detentions ever in Hogwarts. _That_ was not Prefect material, and yet, Dumbledore made him one!

She turned and concentrated to Lupin. His badge was not there- no surprise there- and he laughing at some joke Black had said. His face radiated cheekiness and wit and mischief. He wasn't extremely good-looking like Black- who she hated admitting- and not really athletic looking like Potter- she really hated admitting it- but he had something in his face that iwas/i nice and attractive. He had that something that made girls- not swoon- but like to look at him and want to look at him –but not she! No way! She never liked Lupin and his bloody sarcastic and insolent tongue and cheeky tactics! Never!

Then she turned to look at Black. Black-as usual- was acting like a buffoon, which was no surprise, not only to her, but to the whole school as well. If there was Lupin on one side and Black on the other, and she had to choose who to spend a whole twenty-four hours with, no matter how much she couldn't stand Lupin, she would run to him rather than stay with lucridous, irritating and shameless Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was this void of energy. He never stopped moving, never stopped laughing, never stopped pranking- never stopped anything that didn't radiate 'I'm Happy!'. Never! She never once saw him frown- maybe that was because she never hung out with him a lot- but still! She didn't see Emmeline Vance a lot since she was a Ravenclaw, but she saw her crying once. She didn't get along with Narcissa Black but she saw her crying as well too. But him? He was in her own house and she saw him in every one of her classes- well not _all_ of them- and she didn't see a frown. That was not humanly possible! She heard that back when he was a first year a howler came from his mother but she wasn't there to see his reaction, she only heard that he ran out of the great hall with the other three behind him and his cousin, Andromeda.

Also, he would flirt around shamelessly with every single girl he saw –except Slytherins and not pretty ones of course- and not have a girlfriend! Ok, he did have a few, maybe three but he still continued to flirt saying that getting one would make the rest sad and less favorable of him- how full of himself is he?

She concentrated a bit on him. His face was as jubilant as a youth and he was doing this flapping thing with his arms as if emphasizing his point. His eyes were glowing with mirth and joy and his smile ripped across his face. He was handsome, Lily had to admit. His face was nice and his hair that gleamed in all softness. His eyes- grey, a rare colour of grey… almost steely to silvery- she heard that his brother had completely silver eyes that she never believed, silver? That was almost impossible to have eyes like that- and the way his eyebrows arched elegantly. Even though he didn't act like an aristocrat, he sure as hell looked like one- even the way he walked radiated superiority- unlike Potter, who had that athletic walk, or Lupin, who had that intelligence radiating off him.

Then she turned her eyes to the sitting beside him, clapping like god's gift to the Earth was Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. She never gave quite much of a thought to Pettigrew. She always saw him trailing behind the three, going wherever they went; doing whatever they do… he always looked different from the other three, thought different and acted different from what Lily caught. For example, they were all twigs and he was a broad leaf to put it in euphemistic way. Of course, body doesn't really matter with friends- look at Benjy Fenwick and Dedalus Diggle, Benjy was stick thin and Dedalus was chubby but they were always together- but, some how, when you're friends with someone, you share something that makes you look alike. The three of them had that look-alike thing on their faces so when you see them, you know immediately that they were always together, but when you look at Pettigrew, you really don't see it there.

Also, on the topic of looks, he wasn't really as good-looking as the other three- after all, all the girls back at school seemed to swoon at them-but not her! No, no, no, no, definitely not her- so wasn't good-looking on the list of 'How to Be a Marauder'? Black was drop-dead gorgeous, Potter was handsome as well, and Lupin had a nice face, but Pettigrew? Eh… not really… with those watery eyes and pointed nose that didn't fit his pudgy face, when he was with the other three –that haughty face, that superb reflexes, the golden eyes- who would give him a seconds glance?

Then, to the thinking. The three of them seemed to have this thing that they could almost read each other's minds. For example, she once had to sit next to Black in Transfiguration when McGonagall had to split them up, So, Black wanted something from Lupin who was halfway across the room. She ignored him since it was almost impossible to send a note without McGonagall looking, so he knocked on the table with this rhythem and Lupin turned with this quizzical glance.

_Probably some stupid code they made up._ _Boys..._ she thought.

He started to do something like a round shape with his fingers that she thought he wanted an ink bottle. Lupin did the same thing to Potter who smiled and nodded- the ink bottle was found at last? But, when she turned to look back at her desk, she noticed that Black's ink bottle was indeed newly opened with black ink to its brim. Before she knew it, the whole class roared in laughter, McGonagall was yelling her head off, and Snape was dangling from the ceiling, bubbles coming out from his ears then popping on his graying underpants in multi-colours. She saw Lupin and Potter pocketing away their wands hastily and Black looking triumphant- as though the scene was to make him relax. She did not understand how the actions of an ink bottle got anything to do with underpants, bubbles, Snape…

Also, there was this one time she was in the Library and she spotted Lupin with a thick book. All of a sudden Black smiled at Potter who looked over to Lupin and the book who smiled back and they both looked back at Lupin who looked at them both them smiled exactly the same smile, they all smiled at the book rather scarily then, they all looked at Pettigrew who just stood there quizzically. Potter rose his eyebrows in emphasis and gestured with his eyes to the book in Lupin's hands with pursed lips, nodding at the title that said _'Volcanic Eruptions with the Magical Influence of the Earth's Core supported by Coded Magic _'. They all did that for a moments time of 5 minutes until Black swore loudly and whispered furiously into Pettigrew's ear.

"There! You got it now?" he asked harshly.

"Can you repeat it, I still don't get it."

They all got it in about 1 second of one another _without _talking while he couldn't when they did explain it to him. Anyways, they carried on with prank either way, and the whole school ended up shaking… Volcanic Eruptions, eh? No wonder she heard booms and blasts and saw red sparks blast everywhere…

But, when she thought about it more, did she realize that sometimes, Lupin was a bit off from them. Potter and Black were so alike, that they were thought to be brothers whenever they were together- she never saw them once without one another. Where there was Potter, Black had to be somewhere and vice versa. It was like their friendship was more than friendship, it was something that- she never really could quite put her finger on. It was different that when Potter was with Pettigrew or Black was with Lupin. Lupin and Black were close- yes, a lot- but Black wasn't as close to Lupin that Potter was to him.

She removed those thoughts that carried her away and shifted her eyes to Potter. Potter. POTTER! She wanted to scream from the looks of his face. His arrogant smile whenever he looked at her, his immature ways and stupid hair! His stupid face that made her want to puke! She hated everything about him and here he was, his Gryffindor tie, tied around his head, while he was laughing away, his glasses askew. When you would look at Potter, you wouldn't say:

_Oh, look at his glasses, he must be a nerd!_

No, you would immediately see, that with or without those bottle-big glasses that he was a person not to mess with. He had mischief and pranks radiate from those eyes of his. Radiate from his mouth, his arms, his sound- everything said 'I'm Annoying!' There he was, laughing away while she held a brick n her heart. Lily breathed in deeply, he wasn't worth it. Why should she get worked up on him while he was having the joy of the world?

Then, she heard steps echoing and whipped her head in curiosity. Regulus Black made his way to where Potter and his Jerks were sitting. She noted how similar he was to his brother- so similar that it was almost scary. The way he moved with his shoulders slightly back, and the way he swished his head to move his hair out of his eyes was exactly the way she knew Black walked. Then as he came closer she noted his eyes and how 'silver' they were said to be.

'_They're not silver!_'

Was the first thing that popped into her mind, in fact, his eyes were pale grey that they popped out of his face, making you concentrate on them- as if mesmerizing you. She never did see the two Blacks together in school, so seeing them together was a curious artifact for her… she wondered, were they on that bad of terms? She heard that they didn't get along but… was it so much that he never talked or mentioned that-

He frowned. Sirius Black frowned. He _frowned!_ Where was the world coming to? Is the apocalypse coming? Did the lotus raid all the gardens? She saw his bright smile fall down immediately at the sight of his younger brother approaching and all the mirth in his eyes transform to something of sorrow and pain. His face changed completely that she didn't even recognize him anymore. He stood up stiffly and awaited his brother.

They were within inches of each other and they looked so alike that she thought they were clones. Regulus spoke with an air of boredom, as though he didn't even want to be here, and Sirius spoke in defiance, all in all, they were both in a motion of challenging each other, as each one of their scowls deepened every second their eyes were set on each other. They didn't even break eye contact- not even blink, they stood their, each one with his own pride, challenging the other to look down. She could practically feel the tension from where she was sitting- so thick she could even cut it with a knife if she had one…

They both turned away, opposite partings, as Sirius made his way back to his friends and straightened his trunk, setting it back into his trolley. He must be leaving now. Each of his friends gave him comforting words like, _'It's alright, mate. Just bare with it." (Lupin) or 'If you need anything, you're always welcome in my house.'(Potter) or 'Uh… good luck.'(Pettigrew)._ They all embraced him like brothers, while telling him more comforts… Why? Bare with what? What was so horrifying about going back home?

"Sirius! Regulus!"

A sharp, stinging voice slit through the whole platform, causing gooseflesh to come onto her skin. She whipped to where the voice came from, and she felt her heart beat away rapidly. A tall, handsome, woman stood in black robes. Her hair elegantly tied to a bun, and her eyes- a deep grey colour- scanned the room with a scowl. She was beautiful, yet her beauty scared her. She then brought to conclusion, that this was Sirius' mother. Mrs Black.

She looked terrifying, so strict and stiff and so… so formal. Coming from a pure blood family she must be the worst of the worst. Lily stared as Sirius reluctantly made his way to his mother, a scowl on his handsome features. He was eyeing her with such distaste- and fear. He was scared. Sirius Black, the brave Gryffindor who did nothing but defy the most bloodcurdling teachers was scared. Regulus, to her surprise, was the same. He walked at a slow pace, and his face was as though he was expecting her to hit him. However, he didn't show this pain- unlike Sirius, he didn't voice his feelings. So, he suddenly masked his emotions and she saw nothing but a blank void of no emotions- it seemed as though he was used to it.

Unlike other mothers, Mrs Black didn't hug her boys, or kiss them or weep how much she missed them, no. she stood, as stiff as ever and when they were close enough to her, they stopped. She looked at each one of them with her strict gaze and nodded at them curtly, before immeadiatly leading them out of the platform. They followed her soundlessly, avoiding her gaze and each others. She never experienced anything so formal. She never knew that Sirius Black- Sirius 'happy' Black- had a life that said 'I'm Miserable!' For a moment, she felt a tang of pity and sympathy for him…

She then brought her eyes back to the other Marauders. They were still sitting in their positions, with a trace of sympathy for their retreating friend. Somehow, they lost their noise- the rowdiness, the laughter, their joy… They then started talking again, Potter and Lupin with chuckles on each end while Pettigrew tried to fit the conversation. She noted something about Potter that moment, when Black was around, he would go up and action up with him and laugh and act as if it was the last day of joy, now… he just sat their like a normal human, laughing away and still joking… but, differently. She also noticed that Lupin somehow became more mature. When Black was around, he would make his voice echo around the whole platform, saying sarcastic comments like he would always disgustingly do… he still did that, but it was toned down… Pettigrew, she noticed, had more of a chance in this conversation that the time he had when Black was around.

"Alright, mate. Take care, and if you need anything with your furry little problem, then you can simply owl me or the others, we can take care of it!" she heard Potter's loud voice boom across her thoughts.

She broke away from dream land and spotted them once again. Lupin had his trolley ready and the other two gave him goodbye hugs like they did with Black- however, instead of comforting him about his misery, they tried to make him laugh some more and feel happier, she knew they were trying to get the laughter to continue, they continued saying jokes until he was half-way across the platform… why?

She then stared at where Lupin was walking to. There, was a small woman, with light brown hair, and wide, brown eyes and a pale face- she looked so young yet so tired and Lily couldn't help but think that she looked cute and innocent. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and when she spotted Lupin she immediately embraced him… his mother. She cried and hugged him so hard that he was choking- she heard him cough as proof. She caressed his cheeks caringly and scanned his face for something- searching.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am-"

"Nothing is wrong?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine-"

"Are you sure you're ok-"

She was searching him for any pain- trying to comfort anything in him, trying to make him smile and show him something of love that she couldn't put her finger on. Mrs Lupin did love her son, her eyes showed it deeply, but she cared for him far too much. Why? It wasn't like she doted on him but it seemed as though she was trying to prove something to him that he seemed to already know…

She averted her eyes back to the remaining Marauders. They lost their chatter, their talk, their interaction. They both sat there quietly- which was an odd really- both saying two to three words to each other. Then, Pettigrew got ready to leave. She saw Potter give him a hand and hug him as brotherly as he did with the other two and bid him a quiet farewell. She saw him make his way back to a pudgy woman, who seemed to cry of joy from the very sight of him.

"My little Petey!"

Unlike Lupin, who looked lovingly and grateful at his mother, or Sirius, who held his mother fear and distaste, Pettigrew seemed embarrassed. She hugged him and he turned red from either loss of air or embarrassment and he quickly tried to usher her from the platform while shooting worried glances at Potter.

She glanced back at Potter, he was sitting alone, fiddling with his thumbs while settling his glasses. It seemed that the Marauders weren't even there. She realized something. Sure they were a bunch of jerks that were always pulling pranks and look for trouble, but each one of them represented something. Black, was their laughter, their energy. Lupin was their interaction, their relations, Pettigrew was the one who showed that they were somewhere, they were together and Potter… Potter was the one who held their existence and held their bond.

She was getting sentimental! They were just boys and boys don't think like this! They don't think about loving each other eternally- heck, after Hogwarts they might just see each other rarely. All they did was trouble and she never saw anything caring towards each other- nothing emotional… but they all embraced each other- no Lily! They're just insolent berks and they are none of you business-

"Hey mom, dad!"

"James!"

Lily whipped her head to see Mr and Mrs Potter making their way to their son. To her surprise, they were quite old, they seemed like his grand parents if he didn't call them 'mom' or 'dad'. Mrs Potter's hair was already greying a bit, but her hair was still thick and had a lot more locks of dark brown thand grey, and Mr Potter, looked like James with lines on his face.

_'I guess I don't blame Potter for his hair…'_

They all embraced one another and started talking like a family usually did. However, what really caught her attention was-

"I hope we didn't come too early?" Mrs Potter asked.

Early? They were like 30 minutes late!

"No, no, not at all. Sirius left first, we were all there for him so it made it a bit easier for him to go. He seemed tensed at first but we all eased him through, and plus, his mother just came so that was better than both his parents coming together. Remus left straight after him so we made him more happy about it, you know, kept him in a lighter mood-"

"Yes, poor Mrs Lupin had double the shifts these days."

"So, yeah, and Peter left last, so that was no problem, just boosted his confidence with a few words and tried to remind him of the good things he's done and all… you know, all that stuff."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. He asked his parents to be late so he could comfort Sirius and help him through, make Remus happier so he could lighten the mood back at his house and boost Peter's confidence to make his mother prouder. She never met a friend like that. She never met someone so caring like that. She never met a heart like that. This was Potter? Arrogant, I-Rule-The-Whole-World-Potter, Potter-King-Of-Quidditch, Potter-who-liked-to-curse-Snape-senseless… Potter who right now just tried to help his friends with a better life…

_I think I understand them a bit more…'_

"Lily! Lily!"

Lily whipped around to face her mother running towards her, looking hustled. She brightened at the sight of her mother and made her way to her, enamored in her suffocating hug and her ranting of apologies.

"No, it's ok, really- I didn't mind the wait…"

She went to collect her things and while she did, she thought about her friends… sure she loved them but never would one of them do that for her, stay behind with her to boost her confidence on Petunia, make her happy when she was ready to meet coldness from her sister, convince her to bear with her and get along… she found a newfound respect for Potter and she turned to look at where he was standing. He was walking away, chatting to his parents but then, he turned. He spotted her…

His hand immediately came to his hair, his smirk came to his lips and he winked at her flirtatiously while he quirked his lips to her. Lily whipped away from him immediately with a red face.

_'Forget it! Forget everything I said about Potter! That insolent, arrogant, egotistical…'_

**A****N: Please review!**


End file.
